What's The Next Step?
by jd1other
Summary: Once Michelle becomes Dance Captain, and James gets pulled from the studio, what's going to happen to Riley and James' relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first fic! Please don't be too hard on me, but I'd really appreciate some reviews to see if anybody's interested, or has any suggestions/input for my story! I know this is pretty short, but I'm just trying it for now. If I do get good feedback I'll continue, definitely with longer chapters! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

* * *

**Riley's POV**

Michelle is dance captain! We all start jumping around, all our hard work payed off! This is definitely the happiest we've been since Emily became dance captain. I can see Emily over in the corner with Stephanie. I want to approach her, but now that I went behind her back, and voted against her, we will never be the same. And it's not like when I got kicked out of E-girls; this goes right back to us being family. They walk out of the studio, not looking back at any of us. It must be hard. I turned against her. Eldon turned against her, I know she liked him, even if she won't admit it. Tiffany even turned on her, one of her E-girls.

"Hey.." James approaches me, he doesn't seem as happy as he should be, after all our hard work to overthrow Emily just paid off.

"What's wrong James?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." I know James by now. I know when he's lying to me. Something's definitely wrong and I know it. I thought we were closer than that, I thought he'd tell me if something was going on.

"James, seriously." He walks up to me and engulfs me in a bear hug, I love his hugs. He just hugs you so tight in his strong arms, I never want him to let go.

He pulls back slightly, "I'm getting pulled from the studio".

**James' POV**

I told her. I can't face the fact I'm not going to see Riley's smiling face everyday. I've liked her for so long, and I feel like she's just starting to fall for me. I've been with a lot of girls, and Riley's not like any of them. Just how she grabbed my hand on the bus made my heart skip a beat.

I look at her, this is the first time I can't completely make out what she's feeling. Shocked? Hurt? Surprised? I don't know, but I can see the pain in her eyes.

"No.." She murmurs, "James, no."

"I don't have a choice Riles, I failed math. My mom's pulling me from the studio." She looks like she's about to start crying, it literally pulls at my heart strings. "Let me drive you home." Not asking, I'm going to. I need this time alone with her.

"Um.. Just let me get my stuff, I'll meet you downstairs in 5 minutes."

"Okay, Riles" I say, hugging her.

I let go, and walk up to Eldon. I know he probably has mixed emotions about overthrowing Emily. But, I congratulate him, he let go. He chose somebody else over Emily, which nobody thought would ever happen.

**Riley's POV**

I walk over to the cubby's slowly, looking over my shoulder at James. He's talking to Eldon, and then he walks out. I start putting on my shoes, and throwing my things in my bag. I can already feel my eyes welling up with tears. I can't do this without him. I don't think he realizes how much I need him here. I'm not as close with anybody in the studio as I am with him, and all of the E-girls hate me. I will not let myself cry in front of him, I promise myself. I shrug my bag over my shoulder, and walk towards the doors.

"Bye guys!" I call out, "see you tomorrow!"

Michelle, Eldon, Daniel and Chloe all chime back at once, saying good bye. I walk down the stairs, and make my way to the front door of the studio. I walk out, the sun shine hitting my face, and the cool breeze sending a chill down my back. I look around, until I hear a car horn honk. James was sitting in his car, right in front of me, and I didn't see him, of course. That's just like me. I walk up to the red car, open the door, and climb in.

**James' POV**

I ran out back, started up the car, and drove it to the front of the building. I parked next to the curb, waiting for Riley. I don't know what it was, but I couldn't stop staring out the studio doors. I knew Riley would exit them any second, and even though I had seen her just minutes ago, I couldn't wait to see her again!

The doors open, and she steps out. You can see her squint her eyes at the sun, I love when she does that, her nose scrunches up too. I can see the wind blowing her hair, and she's looking around. Riley seems to not notice things that are right in front of her, like me, and how much I like her.

I sound my horn, and the look of realization comes onto her face. She does her little scurry up to the car, like she thinks I'll get impatient, and climbs in.

"Hey." She says, there's something off in her voice, she doesn't sound right..

"Hey," I say back, deciding not to comment on it. I hoped if there was something bugging her she'd tell me herself. "Do you want to stop out for something to eat?"

"I don't know, James" there's definitely something wrong.

"We could stop and get a shawarma" I say, a playful smile on my lips.

"No. I don't like shawarma and you know it."

"Fine, we'll get McDonald's or something." I say, and start driving. I thought the little comment would make her laugh, remind her of the day she held my hand, but it seemed to annoy her more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, and I'm sorry it's short! I'm still figuring out how I want it written! I was on vacation and then my computer crashed on me! Hopefully you like it! Leave some reviews and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

**James' POV**

The entire car ride has been in utter silence. Riley turned off the radio on the way there, and she hasn't said a word. I really don't know what's wrong with her. Was it something I did? I thought bringing her out would kind of calm her down and reassure her that I'll always be here for her, but she seems so cold. I park my little red car, unlock the doors and get she doesn't get what I'm trying to wordlessly say?

"You coming?" I ask, breaking Riley out of her little daze.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." She seems flustered, it's not like her.

We start walking toward the fast food joint. I reach my arm out and rest it across her waist, but she just flinched away, like I'd slapped her. Every other girl had liked it. I really don't know what's up with Riley. As much as I've wanted to be alone with her since that day on the bus, I wish West was here; he's always been really good at lightening the mood.

I hold the door open for her, and she pauses for a moment before going though as she mumbles 'Thank you.'

I look her up and down as she enters through the door. Same blue shorts with her 'Riley Roll-Up', same tank top I've seen her dance in so many times. Same straight brown hair, flowing softly onto her back. She's beautiful.

"James.." Riley says. Looking back at me, I had gotten lost in a train of though.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I tried to play it off, I don't think it worked. I had just been standing there, still holding the door, and still staring at Riley. I followed after her, and we walked up to the register.

"Can I have a double cheese burger for me, a salad and a large fries please?"

"How'd you know I liked salads?" She asks.

"Don't worry about it." I say, that same playful smile on my lips, as I repeat Riley's same answer to half my questions back at her.

"Your total will be $9.82!" The girl behind the register says, a little too cheerfully. I go to grab my wallet out of my pocket, and I notice Riley is doing the same.

"I got it, Riles." I tell her, and she gives me that look. Riley doesn't seem to like when I tell her what to do, but she goes a long with it, sliding the wallet back into the pocket on her light blue shorts. I hand the women the cash, and grab our tray of food.

* * *

**Riley's POV**

James leads me over to an empty corner of the fast food joint. He sits down, and motions for me to sit across from him, so I do.

He dumps the fries onto the tray, passes me my salad, and takes his burger. We eat in silence. I want to talk to James so badly, I really do, but the fact that he's leaving is tearing me up inside and I know if I start talking I'll start crying.

"Like your salad?" James asks, obviously trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, it's good.." I say. I want to be here with him more than anything, but I just feel like I can't do it right now. I continue to eat my salad and fries, James staring at me all the while. I glace up every once in a while, taking in his features. His brown eyes dark, and his eyebrows furrowed. His short hair was messy. I glace back down at my food, and then back up. It hits me that he can tell there's something wrong. So what's the point in holding it in?

"I don't want you to leave." I say as I nibble on a fry.

"Riles, is that what's bugging you?" His eyes make him look so innocent. Like that one sentence he said to me wasn't tearing me apart. He does look really worried though.

"I just, I can't do it James! You're the one person I'm closest with in the studio," I feel the tears starting to well up. This is not what I wanted to happen, but it's like once I start talking I can't stop. "The E-Girls all hate me because I went against Emily, Michelle and Chloe seem closer with each other than me, and all the guys are friends with each other. I just feel so alone and I can't do this. I need you in the studio, James. I need you. If you leave then-"

"Let's go." James cut me off. His face is drained of color, and he looks worried as anything. He picks up the tray and escorts me back out the door we came in, people looking at me all the way out. I realized I must have been getting hysterical or something. Everyone looks worried.

He walks me to the car, and the second we get to the passenger side door, he hugs me. Just hugs me.

"I'm so sorry, Riles." is all he says. I can't help myself, I hug back, and just start crying into his chest. I love his hugs, and I love the way my body fits against his - perfectly. He rubs my back, and plays with the ends of my hair.

"Do you want to go home, or do you want to drive around for a bit?" He's rubbing small circles on my lowers back now, and he's calming me down better than anyone ever has before.

"Drive around." I say, it comes out as a muffled whisper against his chest. I hear him chuckle.

"Shall we go then?" My arms tighten around his waist at the thought of letting go, but I do anyway; as much as I don't want too. He opens my door for me, and I climb in, as he jogs around to the drivers side, opens the door, and starts the engine.


End file.
